Doc Hudson
Doc Hudson was a former racing legend. Up until his death, he was the Radiator Springs judge and doctor. Bio Doc was Radiator Springs' resident judge and doctor. He was once one of the most famous racecars in history; he won three Piston Cups, and still holds the record for most wins in a single season. However, it all changed for Doc when he was involved in a terrible crash during the final lap of the 1954 Piston Cup championship race, which saw him put out for the season. Upon his return, he was received with a complete absence of fanfare and told that he was a has-been who had been passed up for the next rookie in line. He kept a newspaper article on the career-ending crash as a reminder never to return to the life that nearly killed him. Jaded by the racing scene, he left that world, apparently taking out time to study medicine. The famous #51 disappeared into obscurity, leaving many wondering where he had gone. He instead opted for a simple navy blue paint job and the life of a physician in the tiny town of Radiator Springs, the "shining Gemstone" of the Mother Road - Route 66. He runs Doc's Clinic as a "doctor of internal combustion". As times changed and the town got bypassed in favor of Interstate 40, Doc stayed on, even when the population had dwindled to a meager dozen or so residents. He is respected, well-loved, and serves not only as the town's physician, but as its judge as well. However, nobody in the town had any idea of his past as a racer; he was just an ordinary Hudson Hornet to them. Upon meeting Lightning McQueen, Doc saw far too much of his past in the rookie. He was less than happy when Lightning discovers his past. After Lightning finished fixing the road he damaged and decided to stay for a while, Doc was unable to bear having him around any longer and called the news and press to immediately take him away to the Piston Cup, declaring that it is best for everyone. But seeing how disheartened everyone was by his unplanned departure, Doc realized that Lightning had become more important to them than he thought. He eventually admits the truth to everyone about his Racecar days and he took back his old #51 colors to become Lightning's pit crew chief, bringing nearly the entire town to the Piston Cup to support Lightning as his pit crew and in an ironic twist of fate, finally received that long awaited fanfare for his return. By the end of the film, Doc opted to keep his racing colors, and became a trainer as well as a friend to Lightning. Just like Lightning, Doc learned some lessons: friendship, promises, how greed affects others, and that secrets can't be kept forever. In Cars: The Video Game, Doc usually helped Lightning practice. His most notable lesson was when he taught him how to powerslide, also known as drifting, on dirt. In the video game, he appears at the cut-scenes for Doc's Lesson Powerslide and Doc's Challenge, where Lightning McQueen went to meet him in Willy's Butte, but he was late. Then he tested Lightning at the Willy's Butte track, and he did good. Then they had a race. After the race, Doc said that the car that Lightning notices (who was Chick Hicks) was watching the competition, and that he will meet Lightning soon. He was confirmed as Lightning's chief at the Palm Mile Speedway, when he confronted Chick for his obnoxious behavior and to stop bugging McQueen. He didn't appear again until later on in the story, in Doc's Check-Up, when Lightning is brought in for a "check-up" around the town, a race against Doc and some of the other townsfolk, which Lightning easily wins. McQueen also told Doc that he liked the new upgrade he gave him. He later appeared at the cut-scene for Smasherville International Speedway where he told Lightning to save meeting Chick for the track. He told him that he will be fine. At Los Angeles International Speedway, he was seen driving with Lightning when he was on his way on his trip. He told him to be careful. In the final cutscene, Doc was seen driving with Lightning, Mater and Sally, to celebrate the winning of Lightning's first Piston Cup. Along with his three trophies, Doc put it on display on the outer windowsill of his clinic, for the public to see. In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, He appeared in the cut-scene of the Doc's Tune Up activity, which he asks McQueen to help out with his job. He also appeared as one of the characters to race against in Legends Races. Doc appears in Mater and the Ghostlight, where he scareed Mater into believing in a monster called the Screamin' Banshee, which actually ended up existing. Doc played a minor role in Cars: Mater-National Championship, as the only race he competed in is the first race in the game, where he raced against Lightning, Fred, Philip, and Barry. He also competed in Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy. He also had a minigame named after him, Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase. In the third game in the series, Doc Hudson now owns his own racing academy, who races in the Race-O-Rama. In the game, he's kind of your instructor. During several races, he might say something to you sounding like it's coming from a headset. He also appears in most of the races. In Transporter 1, you had to bring something to him. In the final scene, he says to Lightning that he did a good job winning the Race-O-Rama. Due to the death of Paul Newman, Doc doesn't physically appear in Cars 2. At some point between the events of Cars: Race-O-Rama and Cars 2, Doc deceased possibly of old age, as indicated at the beginning of Cars 2. In memory, the Piston Cup was named after him, the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup; the new logo was also put on Lightning's hood in his new paint job for the World Grand Prix. He also appears on some pictures and a newspaper, the same one as seen in Cars. His clinic was turned into a museum about him, called the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum. When Lightning was showing Mater his new Piston Cup, they were talking about him. Also, during the race in Tokyo, Darrell Cartrip mentioned that McQueen's mentor, the Hudson Hornet, was one of the best dirt track racers in history. In the scene when Lightning was about to take the dirt turn at the race in Tokyo, Japan, Mater told Lightning to do what Doc has taught him, which he did and took the lead. The circumstances of how Doc died are unknown. John Lasseter was at first adamant that Paul Newman would return to voice Doc Hudson, even though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death, Lasseter said that they would see how the story goes with Doc Hudson. Story supervisor Nathan Stanton said: "we felt, after really tooling around with the idea of him being in the film and how do we properly use him, it just felt right that we should have his character have passed away also Paul Newman." John Lasseter said that he realized "Doc Hudson was Paul Newman. The character was written after listening to him talk about his passion for racing." and that "We pay homage to Doc Hudson, which is paying homage to Paul Newman." Cars Land Despite Doc's death before the events of Cars 2, he actually appears in Cars Land in Radiator Springs Racers. After getting tires from Luigi or a paint job from Ramone, you'll meet Doc, who is your crew chief for the race. During the race, Doc will tell you through his headset some racing directions. He will say you did a good job at the end of the race. If you listen carefully, he says different phrases for the left car and the right car: It's possible that it was too late to remove Doc from the ride and replan it when Cars 2 came out, which can be the cause for Doc's appearance. Another possibility is that the events of that ride may have occurred after the events of the first Cars film, but before the events of the second. He is voiced by Corey Burton, or had archival records of Paul Newman. Personality Doc has always been grumpy, ever since he was kicked out of the racing league. Doc had been passing down his knowledge to Lightning, and it can also be noticed that he is very serious and makes sure Lightning has enough off-road practice. Livery Doc is painted dark blue, with a chrome grille, the same as the original Hudson Hornet. Model Doc Hudson is based off of the real 1951 Hudson Hornet, which is where his name, number and paint scheme came from. His license plate is "51HHMD", which is a reference to his year and track number (51), model (Hudson Hornet) and profession (medical doctor). Appearances Feature Films *Cars Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online (until Cars 2 update) Comics *Wash Day Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Dirt Track) *Micro Drifters *Mini Adventures *MEGA BLOKS *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Fabulous Hudson Hornet) *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood (Hudson Hornet) Trivia *Doc's racing number was a reference to the first year of the Hudson Hornet's movement, 1951. *A blue Hudson Hornet can be seen in The Incredibles, an Easter egg appearance of Doc Hudson. Even though Cars was released after The Incredibles, development of the film was well under way. *The Hudson Hornet was one of the first cars used by drivers in the beginning of NASCAR. *The story of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet is true. Many Hornets used in NASCAR at that time actually used that quote on their body paint design. Hudson won the championship from 1952-54. *Although Doc's number was 9, there was no actual #9 Fabulous Hudson Hornet. (Marshall Teague, however, did use the number 6.) *He was Paul Newman's last non-documentary role. Also, like Newman, he has blue eyes. *Doc Hudson is the third Cars character whose original actor died, preceded by Red and Fillmore and followed by El Machismo. Quotes Cars *"All right! I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail 'til he rots. No, check that... I'm gonna put him in jail 'til the jail rots on top of him, then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm -... Throw him outta here, Sheriff! I want him out of my courtroom! I want him out of our town! Case dismissed!" *"Hey! Was that floating like a Cadillac, or was that stinging like a beemer? I'm confused. You drive like you fix roads! Lousy! Have fun fishing, Mater." * "I'll put it simple: if you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right." *"I knew you couldn't drive. I didn't think you couldn't read." *"You look! All I see is a bunch of empty cups." *"They sponsors quit on me. When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history.' Moved on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em. I keep that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would... would find me here." * "These are good folk around here who care about one another. I don't want them depending on someone they can't count on." *"Not all my tricks, rookie!" Cars 2 Gallery Doc repairing Gus.jpg|A magazine Doc hudson.png|Doc in The World of Cars Online DocHudsonCars.png DocHudsonCars2.png|On a magazine in Cars 2 DocRaceORama.PNG Doc.PNG DocRSA.jpg DocCarsGame.jpg MaterAndTheGhostlightDoc.png 00003bcf 1.png 00003038 1.png Doc hudson.jpg|Diecast Doc.jpg|Pit Crew Member Diecast DocHudsonMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS DocHudsonLEGODUPLO.jpg|LEGO Duplo DocHudsonTomica.jpg|Tomica DocHudsonShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'n' Go Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants